


Say Something

by Homestuckified



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Lyricstuck, M/M, So much angst, Song fic, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuckified/pseuds/Homestuckified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just want to tell him it's not his fault.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Karkat dies, and John can't cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat's Death

"KARKAT!" You hear John scream from somewhere, "LET ME SEE HIM!" You hear a sob in his voice.

"Sir, your not immediate family and-" a stranger says to him.

"He doesn't have any immediate family! I'm his family!" You can hear the plead in John's voice. You long to tell him it's okay.

But you can't.

You hear foot steps leading up to me. Something makes a *click* and a beeping starts. The foot steps leave.

You hear the stranger sigh. "Fine." The stranger says, "He doesn't have any one else to visit him anyway."

You hear the foot steps that you can presume are John's. They stop in front of where your feet are.

"Karkat?" He whispers. You can almost feel the tears in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Karkat." Take that back. You CAN hear the tears in his voice. He sits down on the chair next to you. He takes my hand.

"I shouldn't have taken you to that pier. I shouldn't have rented that boat. And I sure as hell shouldn't have taken you out on it." He says, regret deep in his voice. You want to tell him it's not his fault.

But you can't.

"Please... I love you... Say something. Let me know your okay... Let me know you're still here." He squeezes your hand. You try to squeeze back.

But you can't

"Remember that time when you said your favorite song was Say Something? By A Great Big World? And how I said I didn't understand it?" He pauses.

A pitiful chuckled escapes his mouth. "I think I understand that a little to well at the moment."

"Say something, I'm giving up on you." He mumbles and lays his head against your' hands. You feel the hot tears against his face. "I'll be the one, if you want me to."

"Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you." He whispers and lays his cheek down on your hand. "Why are these lyrics so painfully relevant to our situation?"

"And I am feeling so small. It was over my head. I know nothing at all." He kisses your hand gently.

"And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to la-love. Just starting to crawl." He chokes on the word love.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you."

"And I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love." Your crying now too. He's never said that he loved you. Not in so many words anyway. "And I'm saying goodbye."

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. And anywhere I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you" You try to say something to cheer him up.

But you can't.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you." John lets out a sob. "Say something..."

You try to talk to him.

And you can.

"I love you..." You cough. You open your eyes barely. The beeping gets faster and louder.

John is completely sobbing now. Doctors are rushing in the room. They are shouting, and John grips your hand tight.

"I love you too. Never forget that Karkat. Never." John says. He continues talking, but everything starts to get blurry.

Everything sounds distorted and wrong, but it's peaceful.

It's... Almost... Like... Falling... Asleep


	2. John's Suicide

"Say something, I'm giving up on you," John quietly sings. He pulls his knees to his chest. He inhales the sickly sweet scent of the shirt. It's your's. Tears fall down the boys wet cheeks.

"I'll be the one, if you want me to," he takes the razor. He turns it over in his hand. Debating.

"Anywhere I would've followed you," he puts the razor over his wrist.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you," he digs I to his wrist deep and slides if across.

"And I am feeling so small," he puts the razor in the other hand.

"It was over my head," he puts the razor on his other wrist and puts pressure.

"I know nothing at all," he slashes.

"And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love. Just starting to crawl." Blood is pouring out of his wrists. He's crying a lot now.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." He takes the promise ring off his finger. He clasps his hands around it and close his eyes shut.

"Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you." He watches the blood poor out of his wrists. He feel very faint.

"And I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love. And I'm saying goodbye." He remembers you. You were his matesprit, his boyfriend, his lover, his family, his world.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. And anywhere I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you." He's barely whispering now. He can feel himself losing feeling in his body.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. Say something..." John whispers the last words. He lets out a last sob. His body goes limp. He's dead.


	3. John's Suicide

"Say something, I'm giving up on you," John quietly sings. He pulls his knees to his chest. He inhales the sickly sweet scent of the shirt. It's your's. Tears fall down the boys wet cheeks.

"I'll be the one, if you want me to," he takes the razor. He turns it over in his hand. Debating.

"Anywhere I would've followed you," he puts the razor over his wrist.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you," he digs I to his wrist deep and slides if across.

"And I am feeling so small," he puts the razor in the other hand.

"It was over my head," he puts the razor on his other wrist and puts pressure.

"I know nothing at all," he slashes.

"And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love. Just starting to crawl." Blood is pouring out of his wrists. He's crying a lot now.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." He takes the promise ring off his finger. He clasps his hands around it and close his eyes shut.

"Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you." He watches the blood poor out of his wrists. He feel very faint.

"And I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love. And I'm saying goodbye." He remembers you. You were his matesprit, his boyfriend, his lover, his family, his world.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. And anywhere I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you." He's barely whispering now. He can feel himself losing feeling in his body.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. Say something..." John whispers the last words. He lets out a last sob. His body goes limp. He's dead.


End file.
